


Mission accomplished

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: English is not my primary language, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Shameless Smut, Smut, first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emma Swan wants to wipe the smirk out of the Mayor's face.





	Mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Ouat doesn't belong to me. I own nothing. I am just borrowing the characters.

Emma Swan wants to wipe the smirk out of the Mayor's face. Regina has taken this too far. Emma is really angry at Regina now. Emma is tired of the Mayor's behaviour who is constantly insulting and degrading her on every opportunity she gets. The whole Storybrooke felt pity for her. What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment? Regina walked around the town like she owned it. Regina used her authority to shut people's mouth. But Emma is not like others. Regina had an art of pissing people off while smiling sweetly.

It's true that Emma is not a good parent material but that doesn't mean she can't try. Emma is not a loser and not a coward like the Mayor Mills thinks. She used to constantly change her place but that doesn't mean she will leave Henry. She really wants the Mayor to understand this. Henry is the only family she has now, she don't want to lose him. That's why now she is going to teach a lesson to the uptight Mayor that Emma Swan is not a loser. Emma is on a mission.

Emma wore a grey shirt, black jeans, her signature Red jacket. She is driving her bug to the Mayor's mansion. Even her bug hated Mayor Mills. Emma is going to teach the Mayor Mills a lesson, if that's the last thing she do. She parked her car outside the Mayor's mansion. She is lucky that Henry is not home. He is on a sleepover. Emma straightens her composure and walks towards the front door determined. Emma knocks the door and waited for the Mayor to open the door. When Regina opened the door, she frowned and looked at the blonde with cold eyes. Regina didn't have a time with to deal with the irritating blonde. Everything was great until Emma came to Storybrooke. Regina completely loathed the blonde. Regina didn't like the way the blonde walked with authority or she didn't like the way the blonde dress and she absolutely loathed the ridiculous red leather jacket, she really wanted to burn the jacket.

"Miss Swan I don't have time….." but before Regina could finish her sentence Emma smacked her hard and pushed her inside the house and closed the door. Regina don't know what happened to Emma. She was too stunned to open her mouth. She had never seen Emma this angry before. May be she had taken this way too far. She shivered on seeing the hazel eyes which is burning in anger. But Being Regina Mills she won't show her weakness, she tries to control her breathing and maintain her composure. But it is difficult in front of the angry blonde. Regina shudders involuntarily when Emma steps towards her. Regina wants to stop Emma before things get out of control.

"Miss Swan what do you…" before Regina could complete the sentence Emma slams her against the door. Regina moans in pain. Emma presses her full body against Regina. Regina lets her body arch backwards, feeling Emma's full length pressing against her. Regina could feel the heat emitting from the blonde's body, her mouth suddenly went dry. Regina’s heart is pounding against her chest. She tries to control breathing. She looks at the fiery blonde in front of her. Regina gulps a little on seeing the rage in the hazel eyes. Regina is scared a little but she didn't show it outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina shouted regaining her composure.

"Shut up. Now I am going to show you what I am capable of," Emma hisses pressing Regina further against the wall. Regina loves Emma's roughness and how she takes control over her body. It makes her core throb in arousal. She squirms a little against the blonde's hold.

Anger is racing through Emma, her veins pops out. Emma clenches her jaw tightly. Emma wants to punish the Mayor for making her life a living hell.

"You know nothing about me Mayor so stop being such a bitch." Emma growls. Regina starts laughing and Emma wants to smack the woman again.

"Of course I know nothing about you Miss Swan except the fact that you are the worst parent in the world and when things get complicated you will run away like a coward, am I right Miss Swan?" Regina taunted. She know this is a dangerous game. Emma is already angry and she is adding fuel to the fire. But she is Regina Mills. She never gave up without putting up a good fight. Besides the idea or provoking the Sheriff made her core even more wet.

"I see the truth hurts doesn't it? You will definitely leave Henry. That's what you do and that's all you will ever be. I am pretty sure Henry will realize this sooner or later. You should leave town." Regina said sarcastically.

"I said shut up bitch. You are really testing my patience. If you don't stop talking" Regina didn't let the blonde finish her sentence.

"Or what Sheriff, are you going to punish me? Do your worst. I am dying to see what you can do" Regina mocked.

They both are breathing heavily. Emma don't want to hurt this women even though she is the biggest bitch in the planet. But this bitch is really taking this so far.

"Oh, I see, you're all bark and no bite" Regina smirked looking almost bored.

 _Fine this bitch is asking for it who is Emma to decline it_. Emma lifted her and automatically Regina's legs went around her hips. Emma slammed Regina with more force getting a naughty moan from the Mayor's lips. Emma looked at the brunette, her nostrils flared, her eyes are bright; anger was coursing through her. Regina stared back, unblinking, noting the blonde's hair falling before her eyes. They had run out of the words but their passion fury remained. Regina always felt attracted the blonde. Seeing the blonde this angry made her core wet and ached to be filled. Regina's body yearned for the blonde's touch. Regina tried hard to control her libido but it was hard in front of the furious blonde. Regina mentally cursed her body for reacting this quickly to the blonde. Regina rolled her hips making the blonde gasp in pleasure. The unexpected move shocked Emma as she pushed the brunette away from her body angrily. They both gazed at each other for a moment. Emma can see the lust in brown eyes. Regina teased the blonde again. This time Emma didn't stop her, she felt a devilish smile lift her lips.

"So this is what you always wanted Mayor Mills? You wanted to be fucked against the door like a naughty girl" Emma taunted. Regina rolled her hips again showing her desire for the blonde physically.

"Fuck Yeah. Do you want me to fuck you senseless? Underneath all those upper class facade you are nothing but a dirty little whore!" Emma hissed.

Emma can see the clear desire in brown eyes.

Regina should be ashamed of the demeaning words but it only increased her thirst for Emma more. Regina wanted the blonde to unleash all the pent up anger on her body and fuck her senseless into next week. She craved for the blonde's touch all over her body. The Mayor succumbed to her desires as she grabbed Emma by her collar and plunged her mouth onto the blonde. Both moaned at the first taste of their lips. Their lips moved against each other in sync. Emma thought Regina tasted like apples. Their kiss became heated within a second. Regina stared attacking the blonde lips sucking and biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and soothing it with her tongue. Emma grunted by the show of aggressiveness. Emma pressed her further against the door. Regina gasped and immediately the Sheriff shoved her tongue inside the brunette stroking and sucking it deliciously. Their tongue duelled for dominance neither willing to lose the battle. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck pulling her closer afraid the blonde must disappear any second. Their tongues danced around each other. Emma explored the brunette's mouth thoroughly, sampling and devouring all at once. Emma’s one hand is holding the brunette tightly while the other lifted Regina's skirt and palmed her inner thigh. Regina turned her head away, detached her mouth from the blonde and moaned loudly. She loved being manhandled by the blonde. Regina’s body submitted to the blonde’s touch.

Emma kissed along Regina’s smooth jaw line and down the side of her throat, she nipped and bit at the pulse point hard enough to leave a hickey, marking Regina.

"You are mine for tonight" Emma growled and sucked her neck harshly and soothed the bite with her tongue.

"oh god that feels good," Regina whimpered when Emma left open mouth kisses up and down on her neck.

Regina tucked the blonde's shirt out of her pants, wanting to feel the blonde's skin. She moved her hand inside the blonde's layer and rubbed her hands along the length of the blonde's back. Regina's nail raked and scored the blonde's back. Emma hissed and feasted on the brunette's neck. Regina had her head thrown back in ecstasy, making soft moaning noises. Emma licked and sucked over the length of the long lean neck while her hand stroked the brunette's inner thigh. Holding Regina in one hand, Emma moved her other hand and roughly squeezed her ass making Regina bite her lower lip in pleasure. Regina tried hard not to moan loudly. She could feel Emma everywhere; she had never felt like this before. Regina's thong was clinging to her pussy. Her pussy needed to be filled by the Sheriff's cock.

Emma desired for more, she wanted to feel more skin. So she tore the brunette's shirt making the buttons fly.

Regina gasped in outrage "Miss Swan that was expensive!".

"Like I fucking care. I can do whatever want" Emma said smirking and yanked the Mayor’s shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. Underneath the shirt Regina wore a sexy red lingerie. Her nipples were erect and poking through her bra.

"So Naughty Mayor Mills" Emma licked her lips. Regina blushed under the scrutinizing eyes.

Emma immediately ripped Regina's bra and her breasts spilled out bouncing up and down. Emma almost drooled. Regina teased the blonde by shrugging the shoulder making her tits bounce up and down.

"I love your tits" Emma groaned and her eyes were glued to the bouncing tits.

"If you like them feel free to play with them Sheriff" Regina purred.

Emma smacked her tits playfully. Regina jutted her tits out begging for more. For some reason she loved it.

"More please" Regina begged. Emma smacked her tits roughly.

"Oh God Yes! Please I want more" Regina screamed.

"Do you like being spanked?" Emma grunted and smacked her tits again.

"Oh fuck yes! I love it" Regina cried out.

Emma's eyes were glued to the bouncing tits. Regina grabbed Emma's head and pressed her face between her full tits. Regina rubbed the blonde's face all over her tits making her moan in pleasure.

"Emma suck my nipple" Regina begged. Regina's nipple were rock hard needing the Sheriff’s attention.

"Do you want me to suck your nipples Mayor Mills?" Emma teased.

"Yes" Regina breathed out.

"Ask nicely" Emma smirked.

"Miss Swan!" Regina warned.

"Nope that's not nice. Let's try again" Emma said smirking.

"God Emma please suck my nipples" Regina whined.

"Good girl" Emma praised her.

Emma swirled her tongue around the nipple, licking and teasing it but not taking it in her mouth. She kissed her entire breasts neglecting the nipples for few minutes. Regina got frustrated, she forced the blonde's mouth to her nipple.

"So desperate aren't you?" Emma teased.

"Emma please" Regina begged pathetically.

Emma smiled and finally took the dusky nipple into her mouth and ran her teeth over the sensitive nipple. Emma pulled the nipple with her teeth, biting just enough to send shocks of pleasure to her. Regina arched her back, a strangle cry escaped from her lips. Emma chucked against her breast. Emma pinched her nipple with her thumb and point finger and slowly twisted it. Emma caressed her thumb over the hard peak and pulled it lightly. Regina can feel the wetness between her thighs increase ten folds. Emma gave both of her breasts undivided attention.

Emma sucked her nipple and rolled the other between her fingers. Regina clutched the blonde tightly loving every moment. Emma blew air across her nipple and warm air rippled over Regina's skin. Emma pushed it together and took as much of breast into her mouth biting it gently.

"Emma you have to stop or else I will cum" Regina panted.

"You will cum." Emma said with a mouthful of tits. Regina looked embarrassed.

"Yes please stop" Regina whined. Emma detached her mouth from the tits and stared at the flushed brunette.

"But I love playing with your tits" Emma growled and pulled the nipple roughly.

"Oh oh fuck! Yessss. pull my nipples." Regina cried out at the sensation. Emma pulled both of her nipples and twisted it roughly. It sent bolt of electricity directly to the brunette's core. Regina felt her stomach tighten. She dropped her head back and clutched the blonde's back tightly, digging her fingers.

Emma bunched Regina's skirt around her hips and started grinding her hardened bulge against the clothed pussy while sucking and squeezing her tits.

"fuck.. that feels so good.. please don't stop" Regina moaned grinding her hips looking for any friction. Emma let go of her nipple with a wet pop. She used her other hand to lift the brunette's skirt, Regina helped the blonde by lifting her hip eager to take the material off of the body. Regina is wearing a red thong which barely covered her. She is soaked, her cum is dripping down her thigh and straining her pants. She has never seen a women this wet before. Regina blushed at the blonde who is staring at her soaked thong. She felt so embarrassed; she will explode if the blonde touched her pussy.

"Fuck you are messing my pants. Who knows Mayor Mills is such a naughty girl? I bet you will cum even before I touch your cunt" Emma smirked, clearly amused by the amount of wetness she found there.

"Shut up Miss Swan" Regina said with a glare, shocked by the blonde's language even though it turned her on.

"No, you don't get to make the rules, understand?" Emma said with a stern voice spanking the brunette's boobs.

"If you want to cum, you will shut up your mouth and will obey me like a good girl " Emma husked sucking the women's ear lobe. Regina whined.

"Tell me Mayor, will you be a good little girl?" Emma growled and ripped the soaked thong. Regina is fully bare now but Emma is still clothed to assert her dominance over Regina. Regina is now fully exposed for the blonde's eye, she moaned when Emma's clothed body came in contact with her bare skin. When Emma's red jacket caressed her rock hard nipple,

Regina moaned loudly “oh god! God!fuck!".

"Answer me" Emma hissed pressing her body further against the brunette. Regina cannot form a coherent word. She is completely speechless. She wanted to be fucked by the blonde. She really liked to be dominated by the blonde. She won't say it aloud. Her pride stopping her.

"Shut up and fuck me Swan” she said her voice hoarse from all the moaning. Emma rubbed her pussy painfully slow. Regina groaned in frustration.

"Faster Swan, harder," she demanded.

"Do you want me to fuck you faster Mayor Mills, do you want me to plunge my finger in and out of your pussy and fuck you until you cum; all you have to do is beg. Now beg me!" Emma husked near the brunette's ear sending shivers throughout her body.

"Fuck me Swan. Don't you want to feel my tight pussy? Don’t you want to fill me?” Regina purred licking the shell of her ear.

"Beg like a good girl" Emma ordered. Regina moaned pathetically. She really wanted the blonde to fuck her senseless. Dominating Emma is a huge turn on.

"All you have to do is ask, come on Mayor Mills be a good girl and beg, trust me you will be screaming my name in throes of passion" Emma husked taking the women's nipple sucking and nipping it while her other hand moved along the length of the wet slit. She pinched her clit harder.

"fuck" Regina whimpered.

" Beg me Regina. I know you want it. I won't disappoint you "Emma growled pinching her clit and sucking her nipple at the same time. Regina gave up.

"fuck fuck I want it… please fuck me.. fuck my pussy." Regina whined pathetically.

"Good girl", Emma praised and without warning plunged two long fingers inside her cunt. Regina cried out at the sudden intrusion.

Emma thought the entire town can hear Mayor Mills moaning like a birch in heat.

"Fuck you are so tight.

Emma parted the slick folds and started to drill her pussy in punishing pace. Pleasure coursed through the brunette's body at the blonde's furious thrusts.

"fuck fuck that feels good.. harder..faster Emma.. fuck me faster", Regina whimpered . She met the blonde's furious thrust moving her hips. She clung to the blonde tightly. Wet slaps can be heard from the force of the thrust. Emma scissored her soaking pussy, stretching it. _Fuck Regina's pussy is like a hot cavern sucking her fingers deeper._ Regina's pussy walls gripped Emma's fingers tightly.

Regina's pussy is really tight, but the wetness helped to slide in and out of her. Emma grunted and started pounding into the brunette with much force causing the brunette to arch her back. Regina's back scraped painfully against the door for each upward thrust making her scream louder.

"fuck you are so tight. You walls are sucking me in. You are really that desperate, aren't you?"Emma groaned and added third finger stretching the brunette's cunt further. Emma's thumb circled the neglected clit, her mouth sucked the needy nipple. In turn Regina scratched the blonde's back showing her pleasure.

Emma took both of the brunette's hand and pinned it above her head and holding it there while the other worked furiously inside her, Emma curled her fingers inside Regina and hit her g-spot making her thrash widely back and forth.

"fuckkkk ohhhh god! right there!yes!yes! yes! Right there! Fuck me right there! Please don't stop" Regina whined wantonly meeting the blonde's onslaught of thrusts.

When Emma hit her G-spot over and over, she whined and closed her eyes, her head slumped against the door.

"fuck yes! Oh god! Don't stop fucking me. Harder, Emma fuck me deeper. Make me cum. Don't fucking stop" Regina moaned.

But Emma stopped moving. Regina cried out at the really wanted to the kill the blonde. The blonde was torturing her. Regina was really close to her orgasm. She looked down at the women with a dark hooded eyes. Emma's finger were still buried deep inside her, Emma looked at the flushed women.

"fuck my fingers Mayor Mills, ride my Fingers , show me how much you wanted this!" Emma hissed looking at the brunette.

"oh fuck" Regina moaned and started moving her hips up and down on the long fingers. She started to fuck the blonde's fingers furiously moving her hips.

"oh fuck yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It feels good! You are fucking me so good" Regina moaned. Emma is pretty sure if someone is walking outside they could hear the Mayor screaming. Emma is painfully hard, she needed a release.  Regina moaning and rubbing against her is not helping.

Regina is lost in her own world. Whether it is deliberate or not, she had given herself to the blonde. She is thoroughly enjoying it. She had never been taken by anyone like this before. She almost felt dirty for allowing the Sheriff to take her like this but she is far too gone in pleasure to even protest the blonde. She had her arms pinned to the wall above her head, she is fully exposed, riding the blonde's finger like a dirty slut. At this point she will do anything the blonde says. But she would rather die than admit it to the blonde. Because she is Mayor Mills, daughter of Cora Mills.

Emma looked at the brunette who is riding her fingers like her life dependent on it. When she decided to come here she never thought about this. Sure she felt some attraction towards the brunette, who wouldn't be, those tight skirt and fuck me heels was teasing the blonde's eye and tormenting her cock from the moment she stepped into the Storybrooke. She always wanted to bend the Mayor over her office desk and fuck her senseless.

_“Now this bitch is moaning and riding her finger like a dirty whore” Emma smirks inwardly._

It seems like her attraction is mutual. She wanted to teach Regina Mills a lesson and she will do it at the end of the night. She pictured how Regina would look like legs spread; taking her cock inside her drenched pussy. Emma cock grew at the realization. She can see Regina struggling to cum so she decided to help her. She rubbed the clit vigorously making Regina arch and slam her head against the door even harder.

"fuck that feels so good, rub my clit" Regina moaned. She can feel her orgasm approaching. She rolled her hips around the sheriff's fingers. Emma pinched her nipple, pulling them, rolling them and sucking them sending shock waves towards her drenched core.

"fuck don't stop I am going to cum" Regina whined trapping the blonde's finger in a death grip. Her thighs clenched around the blonde.

"cum Regina. Fucking cum" Emma groaned.

"Yesssss.. oh god! Fuckkkkk! I am cumming….. Emmaaaaaaaaa", Regina moaned her mouth parted in ecstasy. Her pleasure tore its way throughout her body as it was clamped between her and the wall. Regina wondered if she was coming apart, if her body is shattering. Every fibre held her pleasure and swept it through her with violent certainty. She wasn't sure her legs would work. And then Emma is watching her with smug grin, fingers buried deep inside her. Emma waited for few minutes till the Mayor came down from her high, then she pulled her fingers out from her clenching pussy. Regina whimpered at the loss. Emma let go of her arms which was pinned above her head. Regina slumped against the blonde, trying to regain her composure. Meanwhile Emma sucked and licked her fingers clean moaning at the taste. Regina watched as Emma licked her fingers and when she cleaned her fingers thoroughly Regina pulled the blonde, plunged her mouth onto the blonde's mouth and dove inside her tongue moaning at the taste of her cum. Emma parted from the brunette's mouth after kissing her for few minutes.

"I am not finished with you. This is far from over. Now I want you to be a good little girl and suck my big cock. I wanted to see how you look like with my cock wrapped around your plump lips" Emma purred in the brunette's ear. She carried the brunette to the nearby sofa and dropped her down on the floor.

"On your knees, Now!" Emma ordered. Still dazed from her orgasm Regina quickly compiled wanting to see Emma’s cock.

Emma unzipped and pulled her semi erect dick out of her zipper hole. She moaned when the cool air hit her cock; pre cum was already oozing out of her cock head. She sat down on the sofa and started to stroke her cock to make it fully erect without taking her eyes off the brunette who was watching her cock like a hawk.

Regina drooled at the sight of the big dick. The sheriff's vein are popping out on the thick shaft. She has never seen a beautiful cock before. She eyed the cock hungrily. She had been only with two people. But she knew that the blonde's cock is a monster. Her previous partners are nothing when compared to the blonde's thick meat. She wanted to suck and lick the blonde's entire cock. She wanted to feel the Sheriff’s girth stretching her mouth.

"Open your mouth slut. I want you to use only your mouth. If you don't obey me I will punish you" Emma threatened. Regina quickly opened her mouth eager to take Emma’s big dick.

Emma fed her cock to the greedy Mayor.

Regina licked Emma’s pre-cum and moaned at the taste of the cum. Emma tasted divine. She started to lick the entire length of the blonde's cock, keeping her eye contact with the Sheriff. She swirled her tongue around the blonde's head. She repeated this two to three times altering from licking and sucking the entire length of the cock like a lollipop. Regina coated the blonde's entire length with her saliva. She teased the cock with her mouth. She took first two inches of the cock inside her mouth, moaning at the feeling of her mouth being stretched to accommodate the girth of the cock. Regina started to bob her mouth up and down along the length of the shaft taking half of the cock inside her mouth. Regina repeated this few more times bobbing her mouth up and down the length. She let go of the cock with the wet plop making the Sheriff groan. Regina began to lick the blonde's cock again, she sucked her cock head making the blonde moan in pleasure. She gave kitten licks to her cock-head, making the blonde whimper.

Emma got frustrated from the brunette's teasing. She wanted to deep throat her. She yanked Regina's hair making her to meet her.

"That's all you got bitch. Take my entire cock inside your slutty mouth'' Emma growled at Regina. Without any warning she sheathed the entire length into the brunette's mouth making her gag and choke.

"Yeah choke my dick,slut" Emma grunted and yanked Regina's hair to take more of her cock. Not one to back down the challenge, the Mayor swallowed the entire length until her nose is touching the blonde's jean. Emma moaned and threw her head back in pleasure when her cock touched the Mayor’s throat. Emma took hold of the brunette's hair and making her to bob her cock up and down. Emma took hold of the brunette's chin and started to face fuck her. She plunged her dick repeatedly inside the brunette's mouth who moaned and groaned at the sensation of blonde's heavy meat pounding her. Wet noises can be heard from their furious fucking

"Yeah! Yea! Take it! God I love your mouth. Take it, You wanted my cock and now take it. Oh god now I know a way to _shut your mouth_ " Emma grunted while constantly abusing the brunette's throat beyond abandon. Emma felt like she is in heaven, the heat emanating from the brunette's mouth made the blonde groan in pleasure.

_Who knew Regina Mills is such a good cock sucker?_

"Look at you, Taking my cock like a good little girl. You are such a slut for my cock. I bet you will let me stick my cock in any of your hole. I should have made you to take my cock from the first day I came to storybrooke, instead of drinking the Apple cider I should have fed you my cum. Yeah! Fuck! I really love fucking your throat. I bet your cunt is warmer than your mouth" Emma grunted. Regina moaned hearing the blonde's talk, she is already wet now. Her juices is flowing down her thighs.

"Bitch, you are dripping wet just by sucking my cock. Look at you, making a mess on the floor. Don't worry once I am done with your mouth I will fuck your tight hole" Regina moaned in approval. Emma felt her orgasm, her balls felt heavy. She shoved her cock deep inside Regina.

" fuck I am cumming bitch. Drink my cum. Don't waste it" Emma grunted as she began to paint the brunette's mouth with her jizz. Regina drank the cum eagerly moaning, loving the feel of hot seed filling her mouth. Emma loaded spurt after spurt inside the brunette's throat. Once she was done Regina let go of her cock with a wet pop.

"fuck! You really milk my cock good" Emma whispered and slumped against the sofa feeling little tired from the blow job she got. This is the best blow job in her life. When her breathing evened out she looked at the brunette, who was rubbing her fingers along the aching pussy, moaning like a cat in heat.

"fucking slut. Who asked you to touch your pussy? That pussy is mine" Emma growled and pulled the brunette by her hair. She slapped her cock against Regina’s cheek.

"Bad slut, Can't keep your hands off of your pussy. If you wanted to be filled again, all you have to do is ask. Understand?" Emma asked slapping her cock against Regina's cheek. Regina had never been cock slapped before, the thick meat slapping her cheek making her pussy throb.

"Yes I wanted to be filled by your cock. Please fill me Emma. Please fuck me" Regina purred looking at the blonde.

"First lick me clean" Emma said showing her cock. Regina eagerly compiled. She licked and sucked the entire length clean. Once she is finished Emma lifted her and carried her towards the bedroom. The thrill of taking the blonde's cock inside is making the brunette's whole body shiver. Emma threw the brunette on the bed. She stood at the edge of the bed.

"Now get on all fours, face down, ass up. Spread your legs like a bitch in heat" Emma ordered. Regina was sure she never compiled anything so quickly in her life. Within seconds she was in the submissive position. She couldn't believe the rush she is getting from this. She felt like she was going to explode if she wasn't filled soon. Emma moaned at the site of the swollen pussy. Her cock is getting harder. She is definitely enjoying the view. She wanted to spank those round globes.

"Spread your ass cheeks" Emma ordered wanted to have a clear view. Regina have never been exposed to someone like this before. Emma is still fully clothed, her semi erect cock sticking out of her zipper hole. Emma moved and kneeled behind the brunette, her knees on the either side of her. Emma slapped her cock against the butt cheeks few times making them jiggle. Emma started to rub her cock in between the ass cheeks making her cock harder. Both moaned at the touch. Regina stuck her ass out wanted to feel the cock and moaned "Hmmm… more please."

Emma ran her entire length along the drenched pussy collecting the brunette's juices. She teased the slick folds few times with her cock head, feeling the soft lips.

"Inside Emma. Put your cock inside. please don't tease me" Regina whined wanted to be filled badly. Her pussy is already throbbing for the sheriff's thick meat.

"You want it. Fucking take it" Emma grunted and sheathed her entire shaft with single thrust. Both cried out at the feeling. Regina felt like she was split into two. She felt as if her oxygen supply cut off from her body. The sheriff filled her cunt completely, she has never been this full before. She could feel the sheriff cock in her stomach.

Emma felt she will come from the tightness she is feeling inside the drenched cunt. The brunette's pussy walls is gripping her dick tightly. Her pussy felt like hot sauna. She moaned at the sensation.

"So tight" Emma grunted.

"You are so big" Regina moaned.

"Emma please move" Regina whined wantonly. Emma started to move her dick slowly, feeling the brunette's pussy walls gripping her dick. The brunette's juices coated the blonde's dick. Emma started to thrust her dick slowly stretching the pussy. She felt difficult in moving her dick, because the brunette's pussy was so tight. It had her dick in a death grip. Emma felt difficult not to cum.

"Oh god , faster Emma please fuck me faster", Regina begged urging the blonde. Emma started to increase her pace. The brunette matched the blonde's pace. Emma spread the brunette's ass cheek to see her dick splitting the pussy and moving in and out of her. She rotated her dick inside the pussy, making the brunette scream louder. She is pretty sure the entire town can hear the brunette's screaming.

"fuck Emma right there. Deeper Emma. Fuck me harder" Regina begged pathetically. Emma started to thrust faster hearing the moans and groans from the brunette. She spanked her ass. Regina moaned and stuck her ass out for more.

"slut do you like me spanking your ass" Emma groaned and spanked her ass again.

"Yes!Emma spank me, please" Regina moaned. Emma started to pound inside the brunette making her moan in pleasure. She pulled the brunette's hair making her cry out" fuck don't stop fucking me"

She pulled all the way out and plunged into the pussy again and again. Regina's eye rolled in pleasure. She met the sheriff's thrust after thrust.

" fuck you are so deeper.. more I want more. Fuck me more please "Regina begged meeting the blonde's thrust. Emma changed the angle of her thrust now hitting her g-spot. Regina started thrashing and bit her lip in the sheet keeping herself from screaming. But when the blonde hit it repeatedly, she fisted the sheets and started to scream loudly.

"oh god! Right there! yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! Fuck don't stop harder, fuck me harder" Regina whimpered.

"You want it harder. You will get it harder", Emma grunted and lifted the brunette by her thigh and started to jack hammer the drenched cunt furiously. Regina bit down her own hand from screaming like a whore. She can feel her orgasm.

"fuck I am cumminggg.. don't stop fucking me… make me cum Emma.." Regina begged her voice hoarse from the screaming

"cum slut.. cum all over my dick. Fucking cum whore your pussy is so good I am going to fill you with my jizz" Emma grunted spanking the ass and pulling her hair.

" fuck yes! Yes! Fill me with your jizz" Regina moaned. But suddenly Emma stopped fucking her and pulled out of the soaking cunt.

Regina whimpered at the loss feeling empty. She tried to move her hips to feel the cock. She looked at the blonde over her shoulder.

"do you want my cock whore, then tell me who you belong to" Emma hissed pulling the brunette's hair and teasing her entrance with her cock. Regina whined.

"I belong to you" Regina screamed wanted to be filled again.

"Will you do whatever I want slut. Tell me" Emma husked and spanked her ass harder.

"I will do whatever you want Emma. Just take me. Use me. Make me yours. Don't stop fucking me" Regina blabbered gone too far to form coherent words.

"Good girl " Emma praised and ploughed her dick in and out of the pussy in a punishing pace and started rubbing her clit furiously

"Now fucking cum" Emma rasped in Regina's ear.

"fuck fuck fuck yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! I am cumminggggggggg"

"Emmmmaaaaaaaaaa" Regina screamed for the entire town to hear and squirted all over Emma’s dick. _Yep fucking squirted._

With a shrill scream, Regina's body shook, her pussy clenched the blonde's dick. She felt herself spasm around the blonde's dick as she reached the peak of her climax and moaned the blonde's name over and over. She could feel tears in her eyes because of the force her orgasm, waves of pleasure rolled inside her body. She felt tired. She can feel her eye lashes drooping from the force of the orgasm. She was exhausted completely.

"fuck Reginnnnnaaaa" Emma cried out as she came, loading spurt after spurt of cum deep inside the brunette. Regina moaned at the sensation of being filled by the thick hot seed. Emma took her cock out with the wet pop and came all over the brunette's ass and her back.

Regina whimpered feeling the blonde's semen coating her body. Emma flipped the brunette and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. Regina watched the Sheriff with the hooded eyes. Emma still didn't finish coming. She started stroking her dick and aimed at the brunette. Emma wanted to cum all over the Mayor’s tanned body, she felt the need to mark her body. To leave Regina so dirty and defiled.

Emma painted the brunette's body with her seed, her hair, her face, her tits, her stomach and finally her pussy. The last thing Regina remembered was the blonde coming all over body. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. Emma's dick softened after releasing a huge load. After several minutes she moved out of the bed. She used tissue to clean the brunette's cum and tucked her penis inside her pant.

Emma looked at the cum-soaked women. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the Mighty Mayor covered in her seed. Regina looked peaceful and satiated. Yep. Emma definitely fucked the shit out of the brunette. She took the duvet and covered the brunette's body. Emma left the Mayor's mansion with the smirk on her face. Yeah its official; Nobody can mess with Emma swan. And Emma is pretty sure Regina will come crawling back to her for more.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

 


End file.
